It was only a nightmare
by loganpena
Summary: When fiction mixes with reality.
1. Chapter 1

"No! No! No! No!" Logan yelled at the top of his lungs as he swung his body from side to side.

"There's no escape now, Logan." The man's rough voice said. He was so close to Logan's face; He could feel his warm breath tickle his face.

A sudden feeling of bravery ran through Logan's tiny body. "Why?" He took a deep breath. "What did I do to you? Why are you doing this? Who are you?"

The man did not respond. Instead, he pushed Logan's body tighter against the brick wall. Logan could hear bones breaking as his back hit the wall with a loud thug.

"You really want to know who I am?" He asked in a sly whisper.

Logan tried to speak, but only blood could come out of his mouth from the beating he got from the man. He managed to choke out, "Yes."

Logan felt the hard grasp the man had on him release as the cold figure took a step back.

"As you wish." He whispered as the man took off his long black hoodie.

Logan could only gasp at the figure that stood in front of him before feeling a sharp pain in his chest and quickly collapsing to the cement.

"Wake up! Come on, wake up!" James violently shook Logan's small body, trying to get him to wake up from his nightmare.

A scream ran from Logan's mouth as his eyes shot open. The moment he saw James sitting on his bed, he sat up on the mattress and pushed his body against the wall, away from James.

"Dude, are you okay?" James moved a little closer to Logan, who was wearing a frightened look on his face.

Logan shook the fear off before answering and relaxing. "Yeah. I-I, uh, I had a-a nightmare. No big deal." He jumped off his bed and put some sweats on.

"Seems like some pretty intense nightmare. You were yelling like there was no tomorrow."

_"There almost wasn't…"_ Logan whispered under his breath.

James' expression quickly changed to a worried look. "Logan, that's the fifth nightmare you've had this week. Don't you think you should see a doctor or something?"

"No. It's just a nightmare, it's not real. Breakfast should be ready soon." Logan didn't even bother to look at James; he just looked around his room, paranoid.

James didn't say anything as he got up from the bed and walked out of the room. Before slightly closing the door behind him, he shot Logan a sad expression.

_"It's just a nightmare."_ Logan repeated silently. _"It's not real."_


	2. Chapter 2

Although the TV was on, Logan wasn't paying attention to what was playing; instead he was deep in thought about his reoccurring nightmares. Logan was a very scientifical and logical person, so he knew there must be some kind of meaning behind these dreams

"Logan? Hello? Anyone in there?" Logan snapped out of his thoughts when he felt Kendall gently knocking at his head with a smirk.

"What?" Logan didn't mean to sound so rude, but these dreams were really getting the best of him.

He knew Kendall took his tone to offense when he saw Kendall move farther away from Logan. "Sorry… You're just acting weird. Anything you want to share?"

Logan thought about that. Should he share his nightmares with Kendall? Or will Kendall think he's crazy? After a minute, he decides to tell Kendall.

"I've been having these nightmares…" The second Kendall heard those words, he shut off the TV and turned his attention to Logan.

"What kind of nightmares?" Kendall was always very interested in helping others, especially when his best friend was being bothered by dreams.

Logan closed his eyes as he tried to concentrate. "Um, well there's a guy… And he's chasing me around, yelling out my name followed by threats."

"What guy? What does he look like?" Kendall asked.

"See, that's the thing, Kendall… I didn't find out anything about him until last night." Logan almost didn't want to answer Kendall's question.

Kendall leaned in closer to Logan. "Do you know who he is?"

"Yeah." It was obvious that Logan wasn't ready to say the answer he feared the most.

His best friend waited a couple seconds before speaking. "Well? Who is he?"

Logan hung his head down as he whispered the name, "James"

There was a very odd silence for a couple of minutes before Kendall broke it. "I don't think you should worry. It's just a dream. It probably doesn't mean anything." He put a hand on Logan's back.

"I think it might mean something, though. I don't know what yet, but I'll figure it out. Will you help me?" Logan shot his head up to show Kendall tears that floated in his eyes. It was a scary thought for Logan when he dreamed of one of his best friends trying to kill him.

"Of course I'll help you." Kendall answered with a small half-smile.

Logan returned Kendall a genuine smile. "Thanks, I really appreciate it."

Just as Logan took out his laptop and started typing away, Carlos and James loudly walked through the door.

"Hey guys!" Carlos ran over to the two other boys and sat on the couch in between them. "Whatcha doing?"

He looked over to Logan's laptop, intrigued. "Why are you searching up nightmares?"

Logan quickly closed his laptop. "Oh it's nothing… I've just been having these strange nightmares." He said awkwardly.

"Yeah, I hear you screaming every night." James said as he took a seat beside Logan on the couch.

Logan's face turned into a dark shade of red.

"Maybe you should take a nap, Logan. You look really tired, I'm sure you haven't had any sleep these past few weeks." James insisted.

Logan looked to the floor, "I guess I should." He slowly got up and walked to his room, silently closing behind him.

"COME BACK HERE, LOGAN!" The man yelled after the small boy.

Logan had been running for what seemed like hours, he was too tired to carry on.

The streets were dead and hollow. There was only one street lamp turn on; the rest were flickering like crazy. Logan ran into a dark alley, hoping the man won't find him. When he felt a wall at the end of the alley, he stuck his body against it and stayed silent. His breathing started to even and soon enough, it was completely quiet.

Suddenly, Logan heard slow footsteps. He couldn't figure out where they were coming from and where they were going, but he knew he was in trouble. He shut his eyes with fear, a thousand thoughts running through his mind.

"Don't you know you can't hide from me?" Logan's eyes sprung open at the sound of the man's voice. The man's face was now inches away Logan's sweaty and beaten face.

"I don't know why you're doing this, James. Why?" Logan's voice quivered and echoed throughout the alley.

"Do you really want to know?" Logan's body filled with anger, confusion and fear as James asked that.

"Yes." Logan practically yelled out the word.

But before Logan could understand the situation, James had already taken out a large knife. Logan noticed James had cut himself on the hand before, and blood was pulsing out of his hand.

"Some things are better left unsaid." James whispered as he took a stab at Logan's arm.

"WAKE UP, WAKE UP!" A shot of adrenaline pumped through Logan's body as he found himself back in his bed. James was sitting beside his hips, shaking him with fear.

"Another nightmare?" James asked in a low voice.

"Yeah, another nightmare." Logan slowly got out of bed, but stopped halfway. His head was suddenly pounding. His hands flew to his temples, as he pushed on them and groaned.

"What's wrong?" James showed worry in his voice and face.

"My head really hurts for some-" Logan stopped speaking when he noticed James' hand. "James! Your hand! It's bleeding!"

James looked down at his hand, which was gushing with blood, turning Logan's bed sheets red. In seconds, he was standing and running out of the room, without saying anything.

Logan's face fell expressionless.

_"It's just a nightmare. It's not real."_


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey bud, did you sleep well?" Kendall called out at Logan from the kitchen as Logan practically fell on the couch.

"No." Logan was lying on his stomach on the couch, trying hard not to fall asleep.

Kendall stopped what he was doing in the kitchen, and sat beside Logan's head. "Another nightmare?"

"Yup." Logan slowly got up and sat properly beside Kendall. "This is just getting weirder and weirder."

This thought interested Kendall. "How so?"

Logan looked around the room, making sure no one was there. James was probably still in the bathroom, fixing his cut, and Carlos was sleeping. Mrs. Knight and Katie went grocery shopping this morning and wouldn't be back for another half hour or so.

He paused before saying anything. When he noticed it was only Kendall and him sitting in the colorful living room, he continued.

"Did you see James cut his hand this morning?"

Kendall raised an eyebrow. "No, I didn't see anything. He was in the kitchen with me, preparing breakfast. I could hear you screaming from your nightmare, so I told him to go wake you up."

Kendall paused for a moment.

"Although… I do remember him trying to hide his hand from me at some points. Why are you asking this?"

"Well, in my dream, James cut his hand as he tried to…" Logan choked a little on air. "… kill me. And when I woke up in front of him, the exact same hand was cut."

They both stared at each other in silence.

"Wow, that IS weird. Maybe-" Kendall was interrupted by James.

"Good morning guys." James shinned his perfectly whitened teeth to both boys as he walked into the living room and took a seat on the couch in front of Logan and Kendall.

The first thing Logan noticed was his bandaged hand. James caught Logan staring and hid his hands in his jean pockets.

"What happened to your hand?" Kendall asked.

This question seemed to catch James off guard. "Oh… This?" He pulled his hand out of his tight pocket and revealed a white bandage covered in blood surrounding his entire hand. "I accidentally cut myself with a knife as I was trying to cut bread this morning." James coughed and tensed up.

An awkward silence filled the room before the 3 boys jumped at the sound of a loud _beep_.

"Oh! I forgot I was cooking. Shit!" Kendall quickly got up from the couch and ran to the oven. As he opened it, smoke covers his face. His hands act as fans as he pushes the smoke away from his face. He yells out "Shit," as he notices the pizza he was trying to cook had been burnt.

Logan turns his attention back on James, who was looking down at his hand and patting it with his other hand. His smile seemed almost… evil.

A small cough escaped from Logan's mouth, causing James to stop what he was doing and look up at Logan's tiny face. Logan showed fear and confusion.

"Did you really cut yourself with a knife? Kendall didn't see anything." Logan's voice came out as a whisper.

James got up from the couch and walked close to Logan's side. He bend down and whispered in Logan's ear, "Some things are better left unsaid." before leaving the room.


	4. Chapter 4

James' POV –

Look at him. Look at the way he's smiling at Carlos with his creamy brown eyes. Look at the way he slowly moves closer to Carlos on the couch. Look at the way Carlos is hypnotized by Logan's small yet graceful movements. They look so peaceful together. They look so happy.

I, on the other hand am not happy at all. What does it take to get Carlos' attention? Should I tell him how much I love him? No. He'll probably turn me down, and I'm not ready to be heart broken like that. No. I need to show him that I'm here, and I'm the one for him. I need to show him that I'm much better of a boyfriend than Logan could ever be.

Don't get me wrong, I don't mean to bash on Logan. He's my best friend and he has taken that role for the past 10 years of my life. I've never had a problem with Logan… Other than the fact that he always kept stealing my Carlitos away from me. Ever since grade 1, Logan and Carlos were always close. Maybe it was because they were the smallest in the grade and big kids always picked on them, so they stayed together. Maybe it was because Logan was so easy to get along with and Carlos was a natural people-person. I don't know what it is, but I don't like it.

I've always dreamt about Carlos being with me. Hugging me, cuddling with me, kissing me. So here I sit once again on this bright couch, staring at Logan as he takes away one of the only things that keeps me happy.

Try to understand though, I don't mean to be staring. I'm simply trying to watch this new hair care product commercial on TV, but it's really hard to focus on the big screen in front of me when Carlos and Logan are giggling away at some animal magazine they're looking through.

"James?" Kendall calls from the kitchen. He's cooking some sort of burnt pizza. "Could you help me out here for a minute?" I get up from the lazy position I was holding for the past hour on the couch with a loud groan. Today was obviously not the best day for me.

The second I see Kendall struggling in the kitchen, I walk faster to him. "I'm here." I mumble under my breath.

Kendall flashes me with a weird look before giving me instructions. "Could you clean the ditches while I clean the oven? It'd mean a lot." Grumbles escape my mouth, but I make my way to the huge sink. I stop dead in my tracks at the sight in front of me. The sink was perfectly clean this morning, but now it looks horrifying. I can barely identify this stationary kitchen item as a sink.

My hands plunge into the pile of dirty dishes, and the hot water quickly comes in contact with my cold skin. It feels quite nice, actually. I don't know why, but I was suddenly very cold this morning.

As my hands work amongst themselves to scrub the dirty plates, I keep one thought in mind: I'm not doing this for Kendall, as you may think. I'm doing this to distract myself from the repulsive scene I was trying to ignore earlier this morning between Carlos and Logan.

I ponder that thought for a minute. Ignoring what is right in front of my eyes cannot help me in any way. I must stop it, somehow. I really don't mean to break them apart, but my heart can't seem to take any more cuddly action between those two. It should be ME and Carlos, or NO ONE and Carlos. That's the way it works for me, and I'm determined to make it me and Carlos, just like I dreamt it would be.

I was so absorbed in my own deep thoughts that I failed to notice Kendall shaking me wildly with both hands on my broad shoulders. "Dude, did you hear me? Are you sure you're not sleepwalking again?" He stops when my eyes open fast with fear as I snap back to reality. As soon as I realize it was just Kendall, my heart slows down its pace and my express rapidly changes back to the bored mask I was wearing earlier.

"What?" I did not mean for it to be as loud as it was, but my head and my heart are not working with the same plan today – it has become very difficult to control myself.

Kendall takes a couple steps back with a dirty look on his face. He obviously found my tone to be very rude. I don't blame him though, I am acting strange this morning.

He stutters before holding himself back up with bravery. "I just wanted to remind you that you have to give Logan his headache pills in 10 minutes." I couldn't help but notice two things in Kendall's ever-so-changing expression: One of those things is the fact that he looks almost… _scared_ of me. I am acting rude, yes, but it is nothing he should be scared of. Kendall was the first out of the 3 other boys that I met back in elementary school. He knows me better than anyone, and he's seen me being as rude – if not _more_ rude – than this. I'm just having a bad day, is that so hard to understand?

Which brings me to the second thing I noticed; Kendall looks a lot as if he knows something… Something that he is not too certain how to handle. And that thought in particular scares me. Kendall – the leader, the conductor, the shoulder to cry on – always knows what to do. What situation could be so confusing that leaves even the bravest in the dark?

I squeeze those thoughts aside for now – I will have a lot of free time to go through the options later. But now, I must fulfill my daily duty: Getting Logan's pills.

Logan needs pills because he's been having some creepy nightmares lately. I didn't ask him about it, but it's making him act like a crazy person. He's definitely paranoid about something, and for some reason, it keeps coming back to _me_.

I walk over to the bathroom and quickly find the small container of pills on the counter, right where I leave it every day. I open it with ease, and pop out 2 pills. Then, I fill up a glass of cool water from the tap and leave the bathroom.

Okay, I lied. I _do_ know a little about Logan's dreams. There's a whole explanation that I would rather not share at the moment, but there's one thing you should understand about this: I am-

"James?" Kendall calls from the living room. "You got those pills ready yet? Logan's headache just hit another climax."

Excuse me if I'm wrong, but this was the 5th climax Logan's headache hit this morning. I guess I should continue with my job… Duty calls!


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note:**

**I decided to add point of views to make things more interesting, and I hope you guys liked James' point of view in the previous chapter!**

**Thanks again for the reviews, it means a lot :)**

Logan's POV –

Tip of the day: don't bother James when he's in a bad mood.

These weird dreams are making me sick – literally. It's really not my fault that James needs to take care of my headache, and either way, all he has to do is get me some pills every morning. How hard could that be?

If you ask me, I'd much rather Carlos takes care of me. He's sensitive and he cares about me… which is why I love him so much. Not only that, but he also understands me and these freaky dreams.

James laughs at me when I talk to him about my current nightmares – not that I speak to him a lot about it. I rarely ever do, actually. The expressions he gives me lately scare me and worry me too much to confront him about anything. Even though Kendall listens to me, he still tells me I shouldn't think too much of it. But Carlos, he gets me. He knows this is a really weird, and as naïve as he may be, he still knows his surroundings more than you think.

Which brings me to the sticky situation I'm in right now.

"You haven't slept in a long time and it's bad for you, Logan! You should know this, _you're_ the doctor here." Kendall has been bugging me to go to sleep for the past 20 minutes. He knows how hard-headed I am, but he is a very pushy person – I don't know how long I can argue with him.

Before I can speak, Carlos whispers, "Maybe it's not such a good idea for Logan to fall asleep. We don't know what these nightmares can do yet, it's too risky."

A loud sigh fills the silent room. It takes me seconds to realize that was _my_ sigh. "I know, Kendall. I know how important sleep is, especially for someone who's in a boy band… but the second I fall asleep, the dreams will come back. I know it!" I didn't notice I was shaking until Carlos wrapped his warm caress around me.

Kendall slowly got up from the sofa with a tired groan and walked over to the bathroom. "Do you need any more headache pills?"

As a matter of fact, my headache has not gotten any better. I really don't think those pills are working, but maybe I haven't taken enough. It wont hurt to take some more. "Uh… Sure." I rub my index fingers on my temples to show the other boys that I was still hurting.

James suddenly gets up from the sofa. "I'm going to go comb my hair or something." He mumbles before hanging his head low and walking out of the room into our shared bedroom.

Before I could ask myself what was wrong with James, Kendall was already back and sitting on the orange couch with 2 other pills. I noticed right away that these pills didn't look like the usual migraine pills I take every morning. Kendall realized my confused expression and began to explain himself. "Since the other pills weren't working properly, I opened another pack of headache pills… from another brand."

Without any hesitation, I take the pills and the glass of water he was holding and gulp both tiny pills down.

I'm new to these pills, but I don't think headache pills are supposed to make you sleepy. In fact, as the seconds pass, I keep feeling more and more sleepy… Did Kendall give me the right pills?

"Uh… A-are the-ese the…" I start to ask, but before I could finish my question, my eyelids have failed me and I found myself falling into a deep sleep.

The first thing I notice when I wake up is the cool breeze that's blowing. The atmosphere is misty, dirty and humid, yet still cold.

I am not on the couch I fell asleep on. I am not in our apartment. I don't even think I'm in LA anymore! Since when is LA this cold?

I am scared to open my eyes, yet at the same time, I want to study the situation and what has happened to me. My curiosity and my fear seem to have a small battle in my mind, but it ends when my curiosity quickly wins. With that, my eyelids fly open and my right hand rises to brush my face, then to stretch.

I realize why I am so cold – I'm lying on pavement. It also doesn't help that I'm in total darkness. As my eyes adjust to the lack of light, the real fear sinks in. Without much time, it has already taken over my body and mind. My head is spinning, my eyes are racing from every direction and I suddenly feel a very absurd pain in my leg.

By instinct, my hand rushes to my thigh, where the pain seems to be coming from. As soon as my hand connects with my leg, there is a very thick and warm liquid that covers my palm. It takes me a couple seconds before I realize what the substance is – blood. _My_ blood.

Just when I thought I couldn't be any more scared than I already was, a mysterious man walks out of the darkness and surrounds me. He seems to be floating, but I know in reality he is not. People cannot fly, nor float. His movements are simply so elegant that it confuses the eye.

Once he settles down and squats in front of me, I can make up most of the man's details. He's wearing all black and it seems to blend in quite nicely with the scene. His long drench coat is dirty and ripped, as well as the rest of his items of clothing. I cannot say anything about his face though, since it is hiding under a black old-fashioned hat. The only things I can describe about his face are the bruises and cuts that are plastered behind the shadowed skin. Most seem old, but some are new – still oozing with clean blood.

"Hello, Logan." The second I hear his scruffy voice, I recognize who this monster is. He is in fact the man from my nightmares – James. New streams of adrenaline pump through my entire body making me tingle all over. I did not wish to meet him again, how did I fall asleep anyway? Didn't I promise myself I wouldn't? Wasn't Carlos supposed to stop me?

My breathing gets louder and more ragged. My heart is beating faster and faster every minute. I wouldn't be surprised if I died this instant from some kind of cardiovascular condition. I hate to admit it, but dying from a heart failure seems like a better choice than being killed by my best friend. Was James even my best friend anymore? I cut that thought short before I could continue it. This is just a nightmare. It's not real. James is still the innocent yet cocky James Diamond I've known since elementary school. This _killer_ is not James.

"What is it, Logan? You don't enjoy my company?" I haven't noticed that the man has moved even closer to me. His face was simply inches away from mine. His warm breath against my cold skin made me shiver – because of the difference in temperature and fear.

I look deep into his eyes. There's no point in thinking that I will beat him. I will not. I have no chance against him – he's much bigger and stronger than me. I am frail compared to him. But, if I will go down, I shall go down with a fight. With pride and bravery. That is the honorable way to go. And my voice certainly shows that honor. "Why are you after me?"

"Oh, well isn't this amusing! Little Logie wants to be the brave one of his friends." I arch my eyebrows in confusion and anger. Is he enjoying this? I fear the answer is yes.

I decide to ignore his rude statement and ask my question again, but this time my voice shoots out of me in complete anger. I hear my question echo through the dark streets… Or wherever I am. "Why are you after _me_?"

His unpleasant smile quickly changes into an expression of annoyance and rage. "Silence!" He yells as he spins a small but very sharp knife out of his coat and waves it at my face. A burning sensation covers my face and my neck. His movements have been so fast that I didn't see his knife connecting with my left cheek, but it did. Fresh blood streams down my face. Another warm liquid comes in contact with my face – it is a tear. Then another one. And soon, there are many tears running down my face, mixing in with the blood.

That's when I feel the pain in my leg again. What has he done to me? In all sadness, that is not the question I fear most. The real question is; what is he _going_ to do to me?

I slide a couple centimeters away from him, and I thought he would move closer to me, but instead, he gets up from the cold cement and draws an invisible circle around me as he takes slow steps around my small and quivering body.

With both hands behind his back, he stats to speak. "Carlos."

I feel my body tense up. I was confused, but I knew that bringing Carlos into this was the last thing I ever wanted. I must admit, hearing his name made me cry harder. I tried to keep quiet, but I could not silence ever sob that escaped my body. I miss him so much. I miss all my friends right now, including Mama Knight and Katie. I could even say I miss Mr. Bitters and Gustavo. I just wanted to be in someone's arms, in someone's warm embrace. I want someone to protect me and tell me that everything is going to be alright.

But no one can do that. For one, because there is no one around. I did not have a cell phone with me, or any way of communicating with anyone. But no one can hold me and tell me positive things, because it would be false information. Everything is _not_ going to be okay. _Nothing_ is going to be okay. I might never get to see my friends and family ever again. How are things supposed to turn up from this point on?

I push those thoughts away; it won't help me right now anyway. Before I die, I want to know the reason for my death. I want to know the reason this imposter has to end my life.

I am not sure how to answer him, because I am very much scared of him and his power over me, but I try to find the calmest and most reasonable answer. "What does Carlos have to do with this?"

He does not answer that question directly, but then again, he never does. That is another thing that makes me mad.

"Do you love him?" This question takes me by surprise for some reason I cannot clarify. But without much though, I answer it honestly, "Yes."

He pauses for a moment. For the past 10 minutes of our chat, he has never stopped walking around me, and I'm starting to feel quite dizzy now… Maybe even a little sleepy.

"Do you want to see him hurt?" My jaw drops, leaving my mouth completely open. "… Or dead?"

Before I can think of what I'm doing or what's happening, I find myself standing up straight, facing the tall man. "NO! You can't hurt Carlos! He has _nothing_ to do with this! This is between you and me, no one else. If you have a problem with that, then you can take it out on me, but don't you dare lay a finger on my Carlos." I stop for a second to breathe in a long breath of the cool night air. "You don't even have a reason to hurt him."

The man repeats my last words to himself. _You don't even have a reason to hurt him._ _You don't even have a reason to hurt him. _The more he says it, the louder it becomes.

After the 5th time, he yells it out to our empty location and pushes me back to the hard ground. I fall flat and hit my head against the concrete with a loud _thump_.

I have no time to react, move or even think. My eyelids are lowering at a fast pace and my head is spinning – just as fast as I was put into this mess, I am taken out of it. But where is it that I am going?

The second my eyes close completely, everything is white. Suddenly, squirts of different colors are splashing in my blurry vision. The last thing I see is Carlos' soft face, smiling a very adorable smile at me in the overwhelming darkness. But he only stays for a couple of short seconds before I am left in total black.

I feel this heavy feeling of my body being weighed to the ground, but this time, there is no ground. I am falling from the sky. Or maybe I am falling deeper into an ocean. Is this what death feels like?

**Author's note:**

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter; it's different from what I'm used to writing. But I hope you liked it as well!**


End file.
